Sing from your heart Kimiko
by RizaMustang666
Summary: Kimiko is singing and the only ones talking are Raimundo and Kimiko.Kimiko Is Mostly singing there is also a Xiaolin Showdown no shen gong wu.Just a Showdown to win Kimiko.And It was Raimundo V.S Jack spicer.Raikim.PLZ R&R.Little bit of Japanese writeing


Kimiko ran to her room crying.Raimundo thenfollowed her."you ok?"He siad."Yeah...I am fine"She said sobbing thuw it."It dose not sound like nothing."He said gently Hugging her."Well It all started when I got a Call from Keiko,She said that she seen Kohaku witch was my boy friend in Japan Dating my most hated person Kalla.I was shocked at first that he wold Do that."She said starting to cry on his shoulder.He blushed."It is Ok Kimiko I mean there is more boys out there."He said with a smile."like who?"She said Looking at raimundo with a sad face."Um like one of the monks! there is Omi,Clay and..."He pused."And you.But were friends."She said starting to feel better.

**Later that day in kimiko's room After Rai left**

She was singing to a song.Witch made her think about raimundo.

**_"_**I can't say mou sukoshi dake  
I'm waiting for a chance  
konna odayaka na toki motto tsunagatteitai  
subete o miseru no ga kowakute  
sukoshi hanarete aruku kimi no yokogao ga nazeka   
kowaresou de mamoritai motto chikazukitai yo  
Secret of my heart wakattekureru yo ne  
dare datte nigetai toki mo aru kedo   
soredake ja nanimo hajimaranai  
I can't say kitto kanarazu   
I'm calling for a chance  
Can I tell the truth?  
sono kotoba iezu karamawari suru kuchibiru ni  
Feel in my heart kakusenai kore ijou  
'Cause I love you  
I will be with you   
Wherever you are  
Can you feel my heart?  
Can you feel my heart?  
Can't you see, you're my dream ushinaitakunai yo  
taisetsu na kimi to sugosu kono jikan  
akirameru kurai nara shinjite  
I just wanna say mou mayowanai  
Can't you see, you're my dream donna tsukurimono mo  
kantan ni kowareteshimau hi ga kuru  
dakedo mata itsumademo kawaranai  
Secret of my heart  
Our future is forever "She sang going to change the song then she sang...AGAIN!

"I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul I know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your beautiful soul, yeah You might need time to think it over But im just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry cmon lets try I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Am I crazy for wanting you Baby do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your time Do you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it too There is nothing left to hide I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You beautiful soul, yeah"

Wile she sang the hole song Raimundo was there stareing into her room.She then looked back and blushed."Um,ok So Kimiko the rest of us are out by the old tree ok"He lied just to get her to come

**Later at the tree**

"hello?"She said Seeing al that was there was the tree,Her,and her MP3 player. "Oh well wile I am here"She put on her MP3 player and as raimundo came she started singing

"This is for Raimundo,"She continude and raimundo was smileing sitting down watching her as she did not know he was there because she had her eyes closed.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"

He then blushed.Kimiko then Opend her eyes to see that raimundo had moved next to her."Did...did...did you hear that?"She said blushing."Yeah,Did you realy mean it?"He said Putting his arm Arround Kimiko.In the bushes they Had Jack spicer hattin that Raimundo Is puttin the moves on Kimiko then he jumpred out."RAIMUNDO I AM CHALLENGEING YOU TO SOME TYPE OF NOT SHEN GONG WU XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN FOR KIMIKO!"He yelled.kimiko then fell backword and hit the tree."ouch ,DONT SCARE ME LIEK THAT"She said."FINE I ACCEPT THIS XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN THING!"He said Balling up his fist."THE GAME IS TRIVEA KIMIKO WILL ASK THE Q'S WE ANSWER THEN BY HITTING THE BUZZER READY!"Jack said."WHO EVER GETS THE SCORE OF 2 WINS!"He also Added."LETS GO GONG-YI-TEMPIE."They said appering in a game show."Ok first Q."She thinked of one."What is my last name?"

Raimundo Hit the buzzer so fast Jack did not have time to think."yes raimundo."."IT IS TOHOMIKO!"He said leanig back in his chair about to fall."right".

1-0

"how old Em' I?"

Jack hit the buzzer."16" "right"

1-1

"What is my Dads Name?"

Raimundo buzzed in."TORSHRIO TOHOMIKO"

2-1

"Rai wins"

Jack wimperd off."I am going to get her! and when i do SHE WILL BE ALL MINE!"

**Later like 8 hours after the match still out side.**

Kimiko was fast alseep.Her head was on Raimundo's shoulder."She looks so HOT when she is sleeping."He then Kissed her witch made her wake up.She then Kissed back. "I love you rai" "I love you 2"

**10 years later when there 26.**

Kimiko Is raising 2 children.One name is Horitako and the others name is Sakura.Raimundo's Wife was Kimiko.Then they lived forever togeather


End file.
